User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Rework) Sion, the Undead Champion
(Note: This post is obsolete after Sion's complete relaunch in V4.18. I still think the ideas below have some value as a potential different direction that could have been taken for Sion, though his official overhaul is by far the better one.) This is a tentative rework for Sion, the Undead Champion. Right now, his identity and kit are all over the place: he's a lumbering undead juggernaut with an axe, but half of his abilities are magic spells and he somehow can function as a mage. Instead of having a coherent set of abilities, he has half an AD kit and half an AP kit that have no real relation to each other. Both playstyles also have severe gameplay problems, mainly his AP kit which offers zero interaction to his laning opponent, being just a point-and-click playstyle that makes him use his shield to deal damage rather than block anything. He does, however, have an awesome core theme (big hulking zombie brute that feels no pain), and he should have his kit focused around this. Credit goes to Emptylord for the idea of Sion's new Q, which I stole borrowed from his own rework. Abilities every time he kills a unit. This bonus is doubled against champions, large monsters and large minions. (+ ) to (+ ), which is 60 at level 1 (one of the best) and 119.5 at level 18 (also one of the best). Although I'm completely changing Sion's ult and removing the AS steroid, I'm leaving Sion's attack speed untouched, as I think it's fairly ridiculous for a big slow-moving hulk to slap his weapon around twice a second when the emphasis should be on him dealing brutal damage with each lumbering swing of his axe. }} }} Sion hurls an axe, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit and slowing them. The slow decays over 1.5 seconds. If Sunder hits a target, the axe will remain lodged in them for 4.5 seconds, causing Sion's next basic attack within that duration to rip the axe from them, reapplying the damage and slow. |leveling= |cooldown=8 |cost=60 |costtype=Mana |range=1000 }} Sion steels himself against oncoming attacks, shielding himself for against physical damage for up to 4 seconds. While the shield holds, movement-slowing effects on Sion are reduced. |description2=If the shield is not destroyed, it explodes, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies. |leveling= |leveling2= 550 |cooldown=12 |cost=70 |costtype=Mana }} Sion's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage against champions and large monsters and increase his healing from spells and basic attacks against them for 3 seconds. |description2= Sion cleaves all enemies in a 90° cone, dealing physical damage and healing himself for a portion of the total damage dealt. dominates top lane), and so I implemented a weak, scaling healing ratio so that Sion can't just heal himself for a ton of health early on. This is also why I implemented a scaling total AD ratio and a high-ish initial cooldown, as well as a special case with champions and large monsters: he should only be getting a significant amount of healing if he's fighting someone tough. On the flipside, this means this ability scales very well later on, which is also why I added a life steal ratio: late game, Sion is meant to carve up his enemies and eat up tons of damage while he does it. I feel life steal is a stat Sion should scale really well with, particularly as it fits into a playstyle where Sion can survive extended amounts of punishment, but still die if he gets focused or kited properly. It also fits into the framework where the new or reworked melee fighters scale well with three key stats: scales with health, AD and attack speed, and both and scale with AD, attack speed and critical strike chance. Here, my version of Sion would scale with AD, life steal and health. This is also apparent with the bonus damage on attack, which is similar to his current Enrage: he's meant to be a good duelist, and even if all of his abilities deal damage he's an autoattacker at his core, able to deal massive damage with every hit. }} |leveling= |15| |20%}} |leveling2= % AD)}} |10| |15%}} |cooldown= |7| |6}} |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=300 }} Sion smashes his axe into the target enemy champion, dealing physical damage and causing them to bleed for additional physical damage over 5 seconds. The duration is refreshed if Sion deals damage to the target. |description2= If the target dies from Brutalize or while bleeding, Sion becomes empowered for the next 7 seconds. If he takes fatal damage during this time, he rises again after a 3 second delay with a percentage of his maximum health and the amount of mana he had before dying. |leveling= |leveling2= % of maximum health}} |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=250 }} What do you think? Does this kit work? Is it too strong, too weak? I know that this isn't exactly current Sion, but mainly because current Sion has core gameplay and identity issues I think need fixing (namely, his AP playstyle). I did, however, want to keep an emphasis on him being an autoattacking fighter who also uses abilities a lot. Do you think this is a good direction to go for Sion? Category:Custom champions